Navy Bean
Smarty |Tribe = Bean Plant |Traits = Amphibious, Team-Up |Abilities = When played: All Amphibious Plants get +1 /+1 . |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = Was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean.}} Navy Bean 'is a premium rare plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has the '''Amphibious and Team-Up traits, and its ability gives all Amphibious Plants on the field +1 /+1 when it is played, including itself. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits: Amphibious',' Team-Up' *'Ability:' When played: All Amphibious Plants get +1 /+1 . *'Set '- Rarity: Premium - Rare Card description Was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies With While Navy Bean's stats are not the best, its Amphibious and Team-Up traits make up for it. It can be useful to hit the zombie hero or any Amphibious zombies, or act like an offensive Wall-Nut. Citron has access to Amphibious plants in the Guardian class (the only other class that has plants with this trait aside from Smarty), such as Sting Bean, Sea-Shroom, Water Chestnut, Guacodile, and Smackadamia, having the most Amphibious plants out of every plant hero. Try to have as many Amphibious plants out at once, as Navy Bean will be able to boost them all and possibly wreak havoc. They do not even have to be played on aquatic lanes. The only downside is that many Amphibious plants do not have amazing stats, but that is a relatively minor downside. Navy Bean can synergize well with Potted Powerhouse as Navy Bean is able to boost multiple plants at once. Since Potted Powerhouse's ability activates per boosted plant, it can gain a massive stat boost if you have enough Amphibious plants on the field at once. As it is a bean plant, Navy Bean can also activate the abilities of Admiral Navy Bean and Bean Counter, making them do 2 damage to your opponent and boosting Bean Counter. Against Do not be deceived by Navy Bean's base stats, as it gives itself a boost as well. This makes Navy Bean and some other Amphibious '''plants immune to instant kill tricks limited to strength, such as Rocket Science and Rolling Stone, with Slammin' Smackdown as an exception. Even if you destroy Navy Bean, there are still the boosted '''Amphibious plants to deal with. The Chickening helps a little, but out of all the plants that get boosted by Navy Bean, the only plant that is destroyed is Admiral Navy Bean. Taking them out systematically and orderly is the best option. Deadly zombies can easily destroy any of the plants, but the zombie itself is most likely going to be destroyed. Gallery NavyBeanStats.png|Statistics NavyBNewCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description mentions that it was *this* close to becoming an Army Bean. This may be a reference to the Newspaper Zombie's Suburban Almanac or Almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, as it states that Newspaper Zombie was "*this* close" to finishing his Sudoku or crossword puzzle. *It has higher stats than Admiral Navy Bean, although its name may make some people think vice versa. *It, Sunflower, Pea-Nut and Pear Pal are the only plants with the Team-Up trait present in the Multiplayer menu. *When one receives Navy Bean from a Premium Pack, its head is a bit bigger than what they see in its card. This is probably an oversight. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Bean cards